


Yes? No? Maybe So?

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [13]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen x You - Freeform, Barry x Reader - Freeform, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Proposals, Romance, The Flash x Reader - Freeform, The Flash x You, barry allen x reader - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Barry Allen proposes to you on your birthday.





	Yes? No? Maybe So?

**Author's Note:**

> 13/15. This one is a bit short because I did get requests for other Barry Allen drabbles…like 3 out of the 15 were for him. But it is fluffy. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Posting things from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

_Yes? No? Maybe so?_

Who would tack that onto the end of their marriage proposal?

Barry Allen did, and he also decided to propose to you on your Birthday, of all days, in front of all your friends and family that he invited without telling you.

He’s a dork, and you’re going to be a dork’s wife.

“Maybe so?” you answered, trying to keep a serious face, and you saw the color drain out of Barry’s.

There he was, down on one knee, his blue eyes wide and hopeful until you gave him that ambiguous answer. Now, his expression was faltering, his light brows knitting in confusion. You almost felt bad— _almost_.

“What does that mean?” he asked, getting to his feet. 

“It means, Mr. Allen,” you placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his skin with your thumb, “that I’ll be accepting your name.”

Barry brightened visibly, his grin stretching for miles as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek, “So yes?”

“Yes,” you nodded, reaching up to peck the area above his nose.


End file.
